


Desperate Plea

by Aurora313



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora313/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hylia's bid to stop Demise, she required the help of another to set her plans in motion... (very lite, one-sided FD/Hylia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Plea

Hylia was apprehensive. Nervous even. It was truly a strange and foreign feeling, especially for a divine being such as her. Perhaps it wasn't that difficult to understand. What she wished to ask was far from easy.

She'd hoped to reach another method before resorting to such drastic measures, but the time for those hopes had long past. Demise was growing more powerful and his army with him. The mortal realm had little chance of salvation if she continued to stall.

"There is something I must ask of you Terminus."

The gray haired god turned to her. Unlike her flowing white garb, Terminus was dressed in greys and blacks, Ornate steel coloured armour around his torso, forearms and boots. All were lined with gold filigree and exotic gems. His eyes were pale green with slitted pupils, now, they were narrowed curiously at the Goddess. "Anything."

"You would not be so quick to answer, I think, for this." The white Goddess' tone was quiet, sorrowful as she mustered the courage to explain her plan; Her request to her fellow deity. "You're aware I'm sure, of Demise's rampage across the worlds."

Terminus was silent. A stoic mask over his features, though Hylia could easily see it betrayed by the conflict under the surface. His face morphed into a fierce visage true to his name. "You are well aware of my feelings towards the mortals and our affairs, Hylia."

"I am aware." Hylia returned boldly, and pressed on. "I'm also aware that once the mortals are gone, our lives are the ones Demise will set his eyes on next. Even with the two of our powers combined…"

"We are no match for him should that come to pass." Terminus finished for her. The Fierce Deity once again fell into silent contemplation. Hylia felt the mounting despair rising in her core. In their shared silence, both gods knew that inaction would only lead to the destruction of their world as they knew it.

"I'm certain you have a plan, no?" An eternity passed before the Fierce Deity broke the silence with his question. Hylia's instincts wanted her to answer 'yes'. She had a plan ready to set in motion, to save the humans, to deliver them to a safe haven, but she knew her power could only do so much. Such a plan would necessitate a great sacrifice or more than just her part.

"This is a sacrifice I will also take on myself, but Terminus. Please, I need your power." Hylia pleaded quickly.

"You don't need the powers of a Deity, Hylia. Let us dispense with the deception."

"You are right." Hylia conceded, relief washed over her. There was no need to circle the point any longer. "The Power that can destroy demise, is not our own. Rather, the power left to us by the Mother Goddesses."

"Din, Farore and Naryu…" The Fierce Deity whispered their names lightly, staring off into the distance. "Do you believe they could have foreseen this? Found a way to stop him…?"

The question hung in the air. Neither were willing to answer.

"I was the one destined to maintain the balance between the three of us. But balance can only be maintained if a compromise can be reached." Terminus mused to himself. "If one side refuses compromise, then this outcome was inevitable from the start I suppose."

"They are our mothers…" Hylia gave the response as if it were plainly obvious. "If anyone could have quelled this, it would have been them."

Terminus considered her answer for a moment. The Goddess could see he was slowly working out her implied request, and remarkably considering it. She wasn't sure to she was relieved or terrified.

"A power of the Gods that cannot be used by Gods… You seek to destroy him with the holy power, our mothers' Triforce."

"That is my goal." Hylia admitted, giving a single affirming nod.

Again, the Fierce Deity seemed to be considering this. Adding the new information to the other answers he'd received. It seemed as though he'd almost figured out the rest of Hylia's plan in seconds. The request was obvious now, even though neither spoken it aloud. Whether or not he agreed to assist her was another matter entirely.

"On a single condition, Hylia. I do not want my memories…" The Fierce Deity was harsh, and absolute in his negotiation. "My soul with be born anew, and exist as a human, and die as a human. I will no longer be Terminus, but someone else. If that person chooses to follow your path, then that is what will happen. If that person chooses to champion you, then that will be so…"

He paused for a moment, and gave a rare wry smirk, "And if that person were to fall in love with you, then I praise his common sense…"

"Terminus…!" A moment of shock passed over her before Hylia allowed herself a small pained smile at her fellow's sense of humour. The Fierce Deity had been harbouring such feelings for a long time, perhaps even before the three mother goddesses entrusted the Tiiforce to their care. To hear them so casually confessed in such a manner - Terminus must have truly understood the magnitude of such a sacrifice. He'd felt this was the only opportunity he'd have to confess that secret.

"You have my word." Hylia answered, resolve reaffirmed by the swift answer. Next, the Fierce Deity did something she'd never expected of him. He gave her a small but genuine smile, then pressed his lips to her brow. The course of action shocked her, though only for a moment. Terminus lowered himself to one knee with his head bowed as though awaiting a blessing.

Hylia placed her hand on his head, and whispered a few words in an ancient tongue. A spell, one that would strip his divinity. A soft, warm glow encompassed his form. In a mere moment, the once Fierce Deity would vanish from existence, and Hylia tried to compose herself against her heart tearing itself to pieces. Part of her counseled herself with the knowledge that this would be a path she'd soon follow, but it granted her little solace.

"Good bye, Hylia. May the Goddesses guide you."

The words were the last ever spoken by the Gray God. His form evaporated in a flash of white and gold magic. The shapeless mass of energy condensed down into a tiny object. A strange mask, adorned by red and blue markings, and crowned in a reeve of silver hair. The visage of the Fierce Deity, and the last reminder of the God's existence. It would have to remain hidden, protected from mortals or demons alike who would see the power of a Deity. Hylia knelt down, took the mask into her arms and wept.

* * *

Hylia rode her Loftwing down to the human battlements, her divine power surrounding them in a protective shield from the human's spears and crossbows. The red wing flew to the cluster of knights waiting. Leading them, was a man clad in green, a red scarf around his neck trailed behind him like a cape. He wore a pair of piercing blue eyes, blue as the sky itself.

"I am Link, Knight Champion of the Land of Hylia." The blonde knight answered her, fierce determination in his tone. "We humans may be small in the eyes of gods, but those among us have the courage to fight!"

For just a moment, Hylia was taken back by the hero's words. That determination. The drive and courage. She'd only seen the like in one other. A contented smile appeared across her lips and a brilliant white light in her hands summoned an elegant sword.

_I vow to the three mother goddesses, that I will always protect you._

_Thank you for your sacrifice, Terminus…_

_… No._

_Thank you, Link._

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different from Yesterday. The theory of this one is that the Fierce Deity, Hylia and Demise were three gods created to protect the Triforce, not just Hylia. The Fierce Deity followed Hylia's plan, his soul is reincarnated as a human who would become the first Link. They also have monikers. Hylia is the White Goddess, Fierce Deity is the Gray God, and Demise the Dark God. I've also named him 'Terminus' for the sake of 'Termina'. Given that Hyrule is named in honour of Hylia, I believed it most appropriate. Also, 'Terminus' - the point of termination, as a nod to his role as the 'balance' between Hylia and Demise. Any conflict started between them ended with him in an idyllic setting.
> 
> I'm relatively new to writing for this universe, so please critique to your heart's content. I'm still working on characterizations. I've only recently gotten back into writing and being unfamiliar characters, its somewhat difficult. Again, advise is welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Aurora313


End file.
